


The Controversial Royals

by MidnightMarev



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Lesbian Character, Misgendering, Original work - Freeform, Other, Royalty, Swordfighting, Swords, Trans Character, deadnaming, poem, they're uneducated regarding the lgbtqia+ communtity, uneducated parents, unsupprtive parents at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: Alternate title: The Story Of A Trans Prince And His Gay SisterSo, basically, this is a poem I started to write for no reason, and I love it so far. I'll update as much as I can. Creativity just struck and boom! Poem in progress. Thought I'd share it here.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

There once was a princess

She was told what she was

But she didn’t understand

Why she had to wear a dress.

She got dolls when she wanted swords

Long hair that she wanted short.

She told her family

“You’re just confused,” they said

“Come puberty, you’ll realise what we say is for the best.”

This did not sit well with her

But what could she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and passed but she felt the same.

In fact, she often sat by a well

Wishing to not be like this

Suffocating in her body.

Every time she looked in the mirror

She wanted to throw up.

The long hair and growing chest

It felt wrong, it did not fit.

A boy ran by her, laughing as he did

So carefree and flat.

“Why couldn’t I have a body like that?”

She questioned the well.

When no answer came, she got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

She went to the courtyard

Turned left at the gate.

She wanted no more dresses and long hair

So she went to the guards’ weaponry.

Why? She could not tell you,

A force was pulling her in.

She held a sword in her hand

And by the gods, it felt right.

She thought of her hair

How she wanted it short,

But instead of cutting it

She went to the guard,

The guard that was indifferent

And treated all equal,

He’d help her for sure with this feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

“Greeting, my princess-”

“No stop, don’t call me that,

It feels all wrong!”

She silenced the guard.

He stood and looked quizzically at her

He didn’t know how to react.

She confided in him,

Everything that felt wrong.

He stood silent and listened

To every single word.

Once finished, he could see

How distraught this teen was.

He thought to himself

‘These wishes and wants seems familiar.

That’s right! I remember!’


	5. Chapter 5

The princess saw the expression change

From confusion to remembrance.

“What is it, what do you remember, guard?”

She felt her heart clench as she asked.

Because what if it was bad?

Would he tell her parents?

Tell her family how she was

So messed up that she was distraught?

“My dearest royal

I would like to say

That these feelings are valid

I’ve felt them myself.”

The young girl was confused.

‘He felt them himself?

But how is that possible?’


	6. Chapter 6

“Little royal, let me explain:

The feelings you feel

Are possibly that of a boy

Trapped in the body of a girl.

Your wishes and wants

Are the same as mine were.”

The royal grew silent,

Thinking this over.

Perhaps he was right

And that she was not a girl.

“Dearest guard, if you would,

Help me become my true self?

Teach me how to fight

Help me cut my hair

But only when the time is right?”


	7. Chapter 7

The guard agreed

To keeping this a secret,

He’d help her train

Train to prove that she was strong,

In more ways than just her body,

But mind and spirit

And determination alike,

To prove the king and queen wrong.

So months went by

With secret training.

This was a secret know by only three

Yes three, you heard me right.

See, the young royal had a sister

A younger one by three years.

She too had a secret

Frowned upon by society

Know only by the three.


	8. Chapter 8

Years went by, and the royal

Perfected all fighting styles

To the point where the guard

Had a hard time keeping up.

The royal was a natural

He’d gladly admit.

And one of the best students

He’d ever trained.

One day the royal came with a request:

“The time has come.”

He knew what that meant.

They cut the long hair short

And got dressed in formal male attire.

Now was the time

To show the parents, to show the world,

That SHE is not a GIRL but in fact

HE is a BOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the last four verses written out since the beginning and I've been /dying/ to get to this point!


	9. Chapter 9

He entered the throne room

His sister already there

As well as their parents,

The king and the queen.

His sister looked at him

Confusion, then fright in her eyes.

Their parents looked at him

Hardly recognising who he was

But when they did

A fury displayed.

They did not understand

Why their daughter

Well, why she dressed like a man.


	10. Chapter 10

“Child, what is the meaning of this?

You’ve cut your hair,

You’ve flattened your chest.

You wear men’s clothes

When you should wear a dress!”

The king seethed, the queen distraught.

In came the knight

After the newly discovered prince.

Unnoticed by the regents

But sought out by the princess.

“My daughter, please,

Stop this nonsense.

The nobles will talk

And so will the people.”

His mother begged of him

To which he cringed

At the use of the wrong word.


	11. Chapter 11

The princess sought out the guard,

Scared for her brother.

He stood there, tall and proud

Like he had no care.

She knew, however, that he did,

She noticed the slight tremble

At the use of the word ‘daughter’.

“Mother, let me tell you

Something you might not understand.

But I am not your daughter

You see, I am a man,

If not in body, then in spirit.

So I may not be your daughter

But I’ll always be your son.”

The brave prince said and knelt.


	12. Chapter 12

The regents looked at each other

Confusion in their eyes.

“My child was this what you meant

All those years ago?

If so, we apologise

For not understanding you then.”

They rose from their throne

And to his surprise

Lifted up the young prince’s chin,

Only love in their eyes.

They knelt down in front of him

To everyone's surprise,

For they had never seen them kneel.

They embraced him with teary eyes,

Something he’d always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love and stan accepting parents <3


	13. Chapter 13

Silence followed as tears were shed,

Tears of happiness and joy.

The prince was finally himself,

No more hiding.

“Tell me, my child,

Do you have a new name?

Now that you’re a boy

We can’t very well call you Julia.”

His mother whispered,

Stroking his hair.

“I do, mother,”

The prince spoke softly.

“It’s a name I like,

A name I was helped find.

That name, is Adrian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to name the most important characters, otherwise, it's gonna be too confusing to read and keep track of.


	14. Chapter 14

Many changes had to be made,

In customs and opinions,

Before they could share the announcement

That there was now a prince.

But the day arrived

When they could,

And to say the kingdom was shocked

Was an understatement so immense.

Young kids and teens got an idol,

An idol like themselves.

They changed their looks

To fit their gender,

To fit how they felt.

But old-school adults

Had something different to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Though the king and queen

Were fair and respected,

This decision, with some,

Was very much unwanted.

Talks were swirling through the cities,

Of how the regents were incompetent

And how they were disgraced

By allowing their oldest

To poison their minds

And the minds of their children.

So when they were visited

By a neighbouring kingdom,

They tried blocking the gates,

Rioting and protesting,

Giving guard Elijah a hard time.


	16. Chapter 16

“Good people, please,

You mustn’t do this.

I wish to not draw my sword

But I will if I must,

If you push me due to ignorance

And your unwillingness to learn.”

The guard pleaded with the people

Making way for the visiting carriage.

At the mention of his sword

Most people scattered like sheep,

Mindlessly letting themselves be herded,

Fleeing when they see the wolf.

Some stayed behind

In support of the guests,

Others with malintent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean it's been two months since I last updated?

From the visiting nation

Was only a king.

The queen had died from an illness

A long time ago,

Leaving behind him and their daughter.

A daughter who’d heard about the prince

And the acceptance of the regents.

She wanted to see for herself

Because then he might understand

The secret she was keeping.

This foreign princess, Rose,

Was living a masked life.

She couldn’t be herself.

Because who would want a princess

That loved women and men alike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Trans prince and bisexual princess. Will they ever be allowed to be their TRUE selves by everyone?


	18. Chapter 18

The castle was buzzing with life,

Everyone too busy to notice

The extra staff that day,

Too focused to care.

The extra staff lurked

In the background of the royals,

Listening closely

To what was planned.

In a dark room deep in the castle,

Forgotten by most, they met

To discuss their own plans.

“We’re all aboard, correct?”

Was said, to which a timid voice spoke:

“It is a bit drastic, wouldn’t you say?”

A voice that was brushed off with ease.


	19. Chapter 19

“Greetings, Princess Rose.”

She turned around to find out

Who the bearer of this voice,

So smooth and lithe and kind,

Could possibly be.

And face-to-face she came

To the very prince she sought

To meet because

Maybe she’d find acceptance.

“G-greetings, Your Highness,”

She stumbled over her words,

For this man’s smile

Seemed like the warm sun,

Melting her mask away.

She knew not how to talk,

She’d seemed to have lost her voice

When she looked in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

He was confused by her stuttering,

Had he made her uncomfortable?

Did she not accept him

For who he was?

“Are you enjoying your visit?”

He tried to break the ice.

The princess merely nodded,

Mouth opening and closing

Without making a sound.

“That’s… good…” he trailed off,

Nervously just stood there.

They stood in awkward silence,

A light breeze the only sound.

Suddenly they both began to speak

One an apology,

The other a gratitude.

They stared at each other,

Silent for one more moment.

Then they broke out in laughter.


End file.
